


顶级渣男

by MoineauQ



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	1. Chapter 1

“怎么了樱井君，今天的食物不合口味吗？”渡边看着樱井举着酒杯，一向偏好甜食的他手里却没有拿着任何有糖分的东西。作为聚会的主人自然是有些在意。  
“怎么会，最近快体检了，都是大叔的年纪了，我也该注意注意了”樱井礼貌又不失幽默地把话圆了过去。  
今天宴会的主办方是樱井翔的大学同学，家室背景相衬现在往来于各大一流财团，是实打实支撑着这个国家经济命脉的一帮人。像这样的聚会每个月都会有上那么一次，他们各自的妻子有时参加有时把这些臭男人扔到一边各自约起了女子会。毕竟大家怎么结的婚互相也都心知肚明，这个圈子里真爱有几对呢？樱井翔自认自己跟那些人是不一样的。虽说他和妻子也是两方家族牵线搭桥认识的，但对方也着实符合她对妻子的要求。对方并不温柔娴淑，不是典型的大和抚子。但是个无论他说什么都能接得上话的女孩，观点不一致也好好提出来，有时甚至让樱井翔刮目相看。怎么说呢，带着野性的豢养马驹，樱井翔这样形容他的妻子。虽然不是一等一的漂亮，在一众大家闺秀的太太里也属于讨人喜爱的，和其他人也容易打成一团。就算这样，樱井翔还是不知满足地，占有着另外一人。

“那边的服务生”樱井打了个响指，把远处正整理着餐具的燕尾服小哥叫了过来。公然塞了一张纸条来，“麻烦你，给我家奥様打个电话，说今天在渡边这儿喝多了，叫她来接我下。”侍者说了声“我知道了”便拿着纸条询问哪里可以拨出电话。  
朋友的一群人ふ地起哄，都说了给你准备房间就在这儿睡呗。  
不不不，我们家もも酱。我要是不在她就会抱着抱枕睡觉呢，我可看不能看她那么寂寞的样子。

人群吵闹的声音被抛在身后，松本润拿起那纸条。正面写着一串电话号码，啊原来这就是樱井家的电话啊。他这样想着。然后把纸条反过来，果不其然还写着另外一行字。  
“盥洗室等我”  
松本笑了笑，播下了电话号码。这家主人很有情趣，电话还是昭和的转轮式。要把手指伸进去搅上一圈才能拨出数字。  
“真下流啊”松本润想

对面的女声很快接起来电话“樱井ももです，您找哪位。”  
是个優し的声音。  
“啊…啊您好，请问是樱井夫人吗？我是渡边先生聚会的工作人员。非常抱歉这么晚打扰您，是樱井先生拜托我帮他打个电话，他稍微多喝了几杯，想问能否麻烦您来接他一趟。”  
“啊，好的好的，渡边那个家伙怎么又把大叔灌醉了。真是的…不好意思我现在就来…大概20分钟之后到，在此之前就麻烦您照顾他了。”

电话刚刚挂好，古龙水的气味混着香槟的酒气环抱了松本润。  
是樱井翔。  
“这位客人请把您的信息素收一收不要影响到其他人。”  
“是嘛？这位小哥。不想被我影响就别在发情期跑出来啊。”樱井翔看起来就像是搭在松本润肩上，不被看见的那只手却透过燕尾服的开缝扣在松本润的翘臀上。“不是早上才喂过你吗？这么快就又想要了？这里还夹着我的东西吧”  
樱井翔用使劲戳进了松本润的臀缝。松本润感觉那东西进的更深了，刺地他身上一机灵。

“喂，我媳妇来接我了，我先走了啊。”樱井翔偏偏还真装出一副喝多了的样子，靠在松本润身上。向他的中流砥柱朋友们打着招呼，手上动作却丝毫没停下来。拐着他就进了盥洗室，把松本润按在墙上舔舐他的嘴唇。松本润被吻得毫无力气，在樱井翔信息素的攻击下，松本润就从来没赢过。  
“翔くん…不行…你太太就要过来了…”  
“二十分钟足够操你”樱井翔把人翻过来抵在墙上。他知道松本润被他调教得湿的很快，又在发情期。就算脖子上贴着抑制剂的贴片也不会改变什么。  
裤子被拔下来的一刹那，樱井翔诶了一声。  
“润怎么穿的是我的内裤啊，怎么大人了还分不清吗？”  
樱井揉着松本早就湿透的前端，却发现后穴的布料还完好的干着，仔细一戳却发现了硬硬的东西。  
松本早就软成一滩，要不是樱井连扶带托，他早就化在地上。  
“不要看翔くん…对不起…是我做错了…啊…不要…”  
樱井脱下了穿在松本身上的自己的内裤。后面插着的是松本一直讨厌的特制肛塞。那是按照樱井翔的形状做的，如今就好好地塞在Omega的屁股里。樱井翔啊啦一声慢慢抽了出来，自己早上留在里面的东西随着松本如小穴的收缩“咕咚”一下涌了出来，黏稠得像粥一般。  
“润今天就是夹着这个为大家服务的嘛？”樱井翔举着湿淋淋的东西送到松本润眼前。松本躲闪着小声哀求着樱井翔“翔くん…我错了…我不该来这儿找你的…”  
樱井翔温柔地笑笑，掰过松本润头亲吻他  
“没关系哦，都是润太想要我了。”亲吻了过后便离开了松本的唇，松本还保持着张嘴的样子，想要吮吸更多樱井的味道。樱井毫不客气把还带着体温的假阳具塞进了松本嘴里，另一端抵着墙，不用他说松本便听话地含进嘴里动起来。樱井腾出手来解开裤子，自己的阳具被松本这么一搞早就站的直直的。他给了松本一巴掌“腰塌下去”，松本含着东西唔唔地应了两声便把腰低成好看的样子，还把屁股往上抬了抬，松本知道樱井翔喜欢抓着他的屁股做。  
毫无预警地，樱井翔插了进去。松本内里被异物撑了许久还没能完全收缩，又被樱井翔再次填满。松本一手扶着墙，一手扶着那假阳具。樱井翔插进来的时候他下意识想叫出声来，又把那东西吞得深了些直顶喉头。  
“唔…唔…翔くん…请你疼爱我吧…怎么都可以…”  
“啊…翔くん弄坏我…嗯…”  
樱井翔听着松本润为了不让人听见而隐忍的哀求操得更起劲了，Omega自身分泌的液体早就一塌糊涂，在撞击下发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，蜜液在搅打下也变成泡沫状糊在穴口。  
“现在是有两个翔くん在操你哦”  
“啊…我会好好…嗯…吃进去…啊啊啊啊啊…”  
樱井翔秒了一眼表，离もも来还有几分。虽然松本润的后穴咬得他生疼，可还是要回家交差的。兀自加快了速度，他知道松本润也快站不住了。  
“我要到了…”樱井翔低喘了一声，强忍着要射精的欲望拔了出来，射在松本润的腰窝上。失去了樱井翔的助力松本只得靠着墙慢慢滑坐在地上。樱井翔拽了一把纸巾擦了擦，好好扣上皮带，由匀了匀气息。就像什么都没发生过一样。从钱包里抽出两张福泽谕吉扔在像个被过度使用的充气娃娃的松本润身上。

“自己打车回去吧，收拾一下别被人看见了。下回不要再来找我。”


	2. Chapter 2

-2-  
“人类的本质是欲望。”  
纯子吐出烟圈说到。  
“你对我下面的兴趣比对我是个什么样的人大。多巴胺告诉了你，我让你感到快乐。 你只是依赖这种快感，而让你愉悦的那个人恰好是我而已。”  
纯子走下床边，伸出手去把烟捻灭  
坐在昌宏身上  
伸手掐住昌宏的脖子  
「注：纯子的妆浓一些」

 

松本润躺在他的那张大床上敲下了这些字。然后翻了个身面向天花板。普通おしゃれ的房间配色，并不会有情趣酒店一般的圆镜。尽管松本润不想承认这一点，但他知道对于樱井翔来说，他这儿就是情趣酒店。有时候松本润甚至觉得自己像是樱井翔豢养的男妓。只要樱井翔想要，他随时随地都能为他打湿后穴翘起阴茎，乖乖张开腿等着樱井翔的下体嵌进他的后穴。

“要真是男妓还好了呢”松本这样自嘲道。

松本润并不是一个没有能力改变这种生活状况的人，钱对他来说轻而易举就能赚到，不靠身体，靠着堪称秘密花园一般的脑子。作为一名剧作家，松本润没有什么是比才思枯竭更可怕的事。当他坐在港区高级公寓充满了工业气息的家里，手边的咖啡第三次凉了下去而电脑上的剧本才打出了两行的时候。他意识到这件让他想到就毛骨悚然惊恐万分的事情终于还是出现了。彼时电视局跟他谈好了一个深夜档的伦理剧，虽然时间段不占优势，但有望在内容上在观众中引起讨论。松本信心满满地接下了这件工作，第一集就写出了重磅炸弹，收视也创下了这个时段的记录。偏偏就在这个时候，松本写不出东西了。他知道作为一名Omega要爬上今天这个位置有多困难，只要他出现一点纰漏，立刻会有许多觊觎着这个位置的愚蠢alpha把他赶下去。天赋这个东西，就算在第二性别面前都要退上两步，松本润就是看中这点，才坚持到现在。他不想承认其实自己的胜负心很强，他不想对所谓的“第二性别”低头。没能力的人活该被抛弃，每当松本看见新人编剧不断地来了又走，他总会用鼻子轻哼一声，然后吐出这句话。难道今天也要轮到自己了吗？

还有三天就是第二集的截稿日了，松本润想了又想。家里威士忌的存货一瓶一瓶的减少，文档里的字数上下浮动最终还是原地不动。  
“没办法了”  
松本润给自己打了一针抑制剂，拿起外套就往外走去。麻布十番不安分的男人应该很多吧，松本润最不喜欢的方法就是年轻编剧们引以为傲的“体验生活”，干的都是枕营业的勾当却打着高尚的旗号，可走投无路的松本眼下也只能将最后的希望寄托在真真切切去体验一把「纯子」的不伦恋情了。  
松本看人的眼光一向很准，到最好的酒店去挑选对象，手上没戴戒指的一律不行。这种人要不就没结婚，要不然就是出轨的老油条。他就要那种老老实实戴着戒指，眼睛又到处乱瞄的，像个打碎了邻居家玻璃又怕被人发现的那种。太老的不行，硬不起来。太嫩的万一玩起来一激动把自己标记了，不好脱身也不行。那边的那个圆脸尖下巴的溜肩看起来还可以，年龄应该比自己大不了多少，腕上的手表价值不菲，说话谈吐风趣也得体，看起来正经眼神却一直向自己的方向飘来。松本润拿起酒杯隔空冲他祝了祝酒，这种场合无论是谁发出想要认识的信号都不会被置之不理的，毕竟能来得起这种地方的，真实身份总会出人意料。  
圆脸尖下巴接收了信号，起身向他的方向走来。  
“这位小哥怎么了？遇到麻烦了吗？”  
嗯，上来礼貌关切，距离不远不近，家教不错。  
再看拿着酒杯的手，戒指好好的戴在无名指上。  
“いいえ，看你的酒好喝。想问问是什么”松本扭着靠在吧台边，在家就喝的半醉到了这里一双桃花眼更是迷离起来。尖下巴轻笑了一声，“不介意的话，要尝一口吗？”  
松本没说话，就着尖下巴举起来的酒杯喝了一口。眼睛却一直看着那人，嘴唇离开杯沿的时候，意犹未尽似的伸出小舌舔了一下。  
“果然好喝。”

当晚松本润就被干了个爽。  
醒来的时候那人已经离开了房间。床头柜上用紧急避孕药压着的十张福泽谕吉和那人的联系方式。汉字工工整整写着自己的名字“樱井翔”。松本哼了一声，心想男人都是大猪蹄子，总以为操过给钱就好了。把那团纸搓圆使劲扔到垃圾桶里。身上被那人搅得乱七八糟，后穴红肿着还有些疼，射在小腹上的精液早就成了精斑。房间地下用过的避孕套也没有收拾，兴致盎然的时候能想起来换新的就不错了，哪里会在乎换下来的东西放在那儿了。松本忍着身体上的不适，躺在床上回想着昨夜荒唐的情事，竟然想到了接下来剧情该如何发展。松本赶紧拿起手机记录下来，一口气写完已经是两个小时以后了。把草稿把给导演等待回复松本才放松下来，他咬了咬嘴唇，从床上跃下来跑到垃圾桶跟前把刚才被自己扔进去的纸条捡出来展平。鬼迷心窍地把那串电话存进了手机里。

就这样松本润成功扮演了樱井翔情夫的角色，并且沉迷其中乐不思蜀。服务员只是其中一个选项，他还穿好西装跑到樱井翔办公室去，号称要跟他谈几个亿的大项目。结果进了屋就把门反锁了，任由自己的信息素飘得无法无天，看着樱井翔一点点变暗的脸色，再俯下身去咬开他的拉链抚慰他早就硬的发涨的下体。松本润爱干净，就算是口交也不会把口水弄得哪里都是。樱井翔喜欢他这点，也喜欢他毫不厌恶地把自己东西吞下的的样子。  
“这就是你跟我说的…几个亿的生意…”樱井翔问他  
松本含着他的龟头点了点头。  
樱井翔一把把人捞起来坐到自己腿上。快速扒了他的裤子，却发现松本的前端自己插进了什么。  
“呐，翔くん…对不起嘛…突然来找你…”  
“果然…还是想让你高兴啊…翔くん…啊…”  
樱井翔瞬间明白了松本的意图，扯起尿道里插着的东西。松本一声呻吟，樱井才发现松本为自己设下的底线竟是如此淫乱，那东西竟像是缩小的拉珠。尿道那么敏感的地方，竟然受得了这样凹凸的刺激。樱井翔猛地一拉，便把人按到自己肉刃上抽插。松本明明都直不起腰了，还要配合着他的节奏小幅度地左右晃。另外，松本是真的很紧，夹着樱井的力道不会骗人。樱井不禁想到，自己是捡到了一个什么样的宝贝啊。难道是第一次做这种事就被自己遇到了吗？那可真是要好好培养一番了。  
明明被自己操的站不起来，却还是拒绝了让司机送他的好意。又好好穿回西装，夹着自己的东西，尽力维持正常地走出了自己的办公室。  
樱井翔也没送他，却在自己的办公室床旁一直看着松本润走远。  
“想要一个完全是我和他的空间呐，或许我应该送他一个屋子。”  
樱井翔这样想着。


	3. Chapter 3

如果醒来和入睡的时候都令人不悦，那么这一天过得再精彩也是没有必要了。松本润一直是这样认为的，因为他的起床气非常大，会一直持续到有一件足够分量的事情让他开心，比如他哥二宫和也。所以他的工作合约第一条永远都是保证他的充足睡眠。而夜晚的松本润温顺的像个绵羊，如果不是怕人笑话，他恨不得把自己打扮成个彼得潘，穿上珊瑚绒的睡衣，带上精灵帽，双手叠放在脸侧。再温柔的向自己说一声“晚安”。可是珊瑚绒和精灵帽都不被允许出现在自己工业风的公寓里，他穿着冰冷的丝质的睡衣只能对着自己说一声“おやすみ”。

 

而最近这种平衡渐渐被打破，这让松本润拥有了一个又一个盛怒的清晨和不安的夜晚。打破这种微妙平衡的始作俑者叫做樱井翔，是小精灵松本润的炮友。平衡的打破始于樱井翔没有发出去的一条晚安短信。松本润觉得，既然决定通过这种方式完成剧本的创作，首先自己就要入戏。他看小说里写，情妇要温柔体贴，又要任性一些。他学着那些人要求樱井翔每天给自己发一条晚安短信，还要在自己睡觉之前。他原本想为难一下樱井，这样就会有接下来的矛盾。可是樱井翔像是长了眼睛一般，准时的很。每次短信都来的相当及时，刚好是松本润往后一拖凳子准备洗脸刷牙睡觉的时间。松本润开始也觉得，这人还真有点意思。不过发了一段时间的短信之后，樱井便隔三差五才发上一条，时间也或早或晚。松本润的夜晚变得不开心了。像是与谁较劲一般，穿着丝质睡袍拿着睡前红酒，手机平放在工作台着，屁股顶着桌边，眼睛像是要把手机盯出个洞来一般。

 

啧，今天樱井翔也没来短信。

早晨起来，松本润的手机屏上赫然出现了那人的短信。发信时间凌晨三点，上面写着“抱歉，昨天加班。忘记联系你了，昨晚睡的好吗？今天好想见你，可以去家里等我吗？”

哈？？？？连个话都不说一声，大清早上就想睡老子？？？？

生气！可我又好高兴啊。老子剧本又能接着写了。可我现在真的好气啊。 

松本润坐在工作台前噼里啪啦疯狂敲击键盘的时候这么想着。

 

「纯子对昌宏的不解风情感到气愤  
她站在穿衣镜前系着丝巾  
【服装：丝巾的颜色和衣服相配】  
【镜头：请从镜中拍摄女主角的全景，透过镜子看到纯子身后床上挑出不合适的凌乱的衣服】  
“我们是情侣呀，怎么可以不关心我一下就提出愉悦他的要求？不这比起要求来更像是指令”  
可比起这些我更想赶紧到他身边去呀  
想当面告诉他我气的发抖  
【中景：纯子面部表情，以及慢慢系丝巾的手和微微颤抖的脚踝】  
我的身体不受控制地受他吸引  
身下若不是有内衣的遮挡怕是要留下一路的印记  
像是蜗牛走过一般」

 

松本“啪”地一声合上电脑，决定去赴樱井翔的约。同样发着抖的地方还有隐藏在优质版型牛仔裤下的某处。松本从不缺少床伴，但是他很克己。如果发现对方或者自己有了超越身体需求的想法，就会结束这段关系。为此松本没少惋惜，毕竟他挑中的人身体的相性都不错。可是这次这种在危险边缘试探的行为让松本兴奋不已，他在自己顶下的规矩边上蠢蠢欲动。他放松自己的唯一理由就是樱井翔是个已婚人士，家里的妻子总会让他有所顾忌。可他不知道的是，这条他所仰仗的高压线，其实没电。

 

樱井翔愿意陪着松本润玩这种晚安短信的游戏，他懂松本润要什么。就像是跳舞的时候，两个精通华尔兹的人即使初次对面也不会踩到对方的脚，技术好了配合得自然默契。确实他这几天公司加班，为了一个项目熬了几个大夜。樱井翔知道自己一不留神踩了松本润的脚，他也知道单站在“情夫”的位置上，给钱就完了。他没有过别人，但没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑？他那群整天沉醉于声色犬马发小的惯用手段他可是看了不知多少次。但是樱井翔隐约觉得，松本润想要的不是钱。因为他拒绝了樱井翔的房产赠与，却同意住在那里让樱井翔金屋藏娇。但又不是时时刻刻像被豢养的猫一般在家里等着他，“想见我的话就预约吧，提前告诉我，我就会到的”，松本润这样说道。如果他想要樱井翔对他好奇，那么效果已经达到了。

 

所以当松本润按下密码解锁开门的时候，樱井翔已经在里面了，肆无忌惮的古龙水味呛得松本润直咳。这家伙可真够辣的，松本润这样想着，当然是字面意义上的。松本润的信息素是小豆蔻味的，虽然他长得棱角凌厉浓眉大眼，可他这信息素可只能让人联想到温暖的壁炉前一锅炖肉的香气。当然了，一般情况下可不会让人想要接近，毕竟只有松本润笑起来的时候才像是温暖的炖肉，其他时候冷冷清清的木质香气。他来之前给自己扎了一针抑制剂，他当然知道樱井翔找他是来干嘛的。可这同时也是他的工作，他必须清醒。

 

“抱歉，在单位不能随便放松。”樱井翔看见松本进门，敛了信息素盘踞在沙发上。  
“工作完都不回家看下もも酱真的可以吗？”松本润解开了风衣的带子，像是把自己拆开送给樱井翔一般坐到樱井翔身边，靠在他胸前。  
“她帮朋友写个专栏，就去巴黎采访了。这几天都不在。”樱井翔揉着靠在胸前的软毛，指肚划过头发酥麻麻的。  
“所以一下班就来找我了？她平常在家都是怎么等你的？要我泡好茶或者放好洗澡水吗？”  
松本润说的很慢，似乎被樱井翔指尖抚摸过的位置唤起了他二度寝的意识。如果樱井翔没有什么接下来的需求的话，松本润毫不介意两人挤在一张窄小的沙发上，在日光的照射下睡个回笼觉。  
“不要跟她比。”樱井吻了吻松本的头顶。他暂时还不想让松本知道，他和もも的真实关系。

 

可松本润却瞬间失去了所有睡意。对！就是这句话！！松本知道这几乎是所有编剧都写过的台词和指示。自己也毫不例外，总是被指出似乎少了那么一些力度。现在松本终于明白了这句话背后的所有情绪，是自信之后的跌落悬崖，是被人紧握的心脏闷痛，是不能表现的失落委屈，还是心有不甘转头还要继续维持的笑脸相迎。外遇怎么能跟家里的比，夫人是秋天里精挑细选的画，是能做刺身的秋刀鱼，是要在家供起来仔细饲养的俄罗斯蓝猫。自己怎么会下意识说出这种话来，不知不觉还真把自己当情夫了。布莱希特说过间离才能从中获得人物的思考，同时保持人格的独立。是让你和角色同时有所感悟的唯一方法，松本润一直认为自己深谙此道。可是如今他听见樱井翔说“不要跟她比”，这让松本润恨不得立刻逃跑。他还没在一段感情中把自己的位置放的这么低过，他想，这是为了自己难产的剧本，为了自己已经接下的工作。所以松本润缓了口气。

“我们做吧，翔くん。”  
松本润从樱井翔怀里抬起头，让樱井翔抬头便撞入松本润眼里的温柔。  
樱井翔毫不怀疑松本润的温柔，因为松本润已经脱掉了上衣附身吻住了他。  
“翔くん…操我…”

 

“啊…翔くん…好深…唔…”  
空荡的房子里只有樱井的囊袋撞击着松本臀部的闷响。omega在alpha的诱导下很快湿了个彻底，似乎是最近和樱井做的次数太多了。樱井进入的时候几乎没费什么力气，当然，这和这位满口骚话的omega离不了干系。樱井甚至产生了错觉，松本润的后穴会不会变成了自己的形状。他越来越熟悉松本的身体了，龟头进入时小幅度摩擦会让松本润生气，然后就会自己摆动臀部想要更多，这一阶段多以松本润破口大骂樱井翔不行作为结尾。然后樱井翔会顺着松本的方向蹭着上壁猛地进去，松本润总会不自觉地向后仰头露出好看的脖颈，樱井翔总是忍不住欺上去啃咬他的喉结，而阴茎则顺着他的动势进的更深。松本不喜欢频率太快的，他说那样看起来像动物的交媾一般，而樱井翔总是能找到恰好配合松本润那天心情的节奏。顺便一提，松本润喜欢小幅度动腰，不是前后那种。而是抵着樱井翔的耻骨，小范围画着圈。这样能让樱井翔和他的每一面都打上招呼，用龟头突出来的那像个棱角的地方。这总能让松本润舒服地打颤。到了这个时候，松本这张能说会道的小嘴基本在樱井的撞击下吐不出什么完整的语句来，就像现在这样，只能呻吟着，喘息着。伸手抓住床单，或是忍不住抚上自己的胸部，满足被樱井翔忽略的部分。  
“翔くん…翔くん…是不是…喜欢…喜欢上我了…嗯…”  
“是不是…除了我没…没有人能满足翔くん…”  
“翔くん的肉棒只是我的吧…翔くん…回答我”

此刻的樱井翔忙着耕耘，哪顾得上思考松本润话里到底藏着什么逻辑。  
“喜欢…当然喜欢你…”  
“只是你的…都是你的…”

樱井翔泄在了松本润身体里，不过他好歹算是个绅士，避孕措施该做的总是做好了再提枪上阵。在他印象里似乎总是没能帮松本润仔细清理过，不是他清早被叫走，就是松本快闪一般来办公室打的一炮。他抱着松本润去了浴室，跟着他一起进了浴缸，拍了拍屁股叫他在水里转个身。水温比平常高了一些，进到后穴里烫的松本润龇牙咧嘴直伸腿踹他。水里化解了力道，脚真挨到樱井翔身上也只是轻轻一触。  
“呐，忍一下嘛，热一点的水解乏。不累吗。”  
樱井翔把松本润里里外外洗了个干净。又拿着浴巾把他擦干，才抱着他又回了床上。床头的闹钟纸箱十一点，樱井拉上遮光窗帘，摸黑爬回床上，紧紧抱住松本。  
“这回别动了，让我抱着睡会。”

连续的熬夜加上刚才的运动早就让樱井翔困倦不堪，为了男人的尊严他硬撑着不让自己睡过去。一觉醒来，窗帘外已经是黑天了。樱井翻身一抹，身边早就凉了下来。屋外也没有饭菜的香味。他知道松润很会做饭，只是还没有那个机会亲自品尝。拉开了床头的小夜灯才发现床头柜上摆着一杯水，下面还压着一张纸条。

 

“就到这里吧翔くん  
一直以来谢谢你照顾了  
松本润”


	4. 5

松本润最近烦得很  
不仅因为电视剧的庆功宴没能推掉  
现在还要因为是穿Dior还是Dolce & Gabbana而烦恼

“啊，果然还是Dior比较适合我啊”  
前一秒说着不想去庆功宴的人现在对着镜子感叹道暗红色的西装就是好看。

松本小王子穿的比主演还要光彩照人地出现在宴会上时果不其然的成为了全场的焦点。松本拿起侍者递过来的香槟准备喝上一口的时候，却透过举起来的杯壁看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
“啊嘞，这人是谁啊？片场没见过啊”松本不动声色地问了问旁边的女演员。  
“那个啊…是我们剧的金主爸爸。我也就是定下角色的时候见过他一面。”女孩子剥了一瓣橙子送到嘴里，“据说手下挺多产业的，不知道为什么对这个戏这么上心。”

什么意思？？对这个戏上心？？  
松本润慌得一比，所以现在的局势是自己不仅玩了金主爸爸，还把自己跟金主的爱情动作情节借鉴到了全国放映的深夜多拉马里？  
那他是不是发现了？松本润在心里大喊牙白，刚想趁机逃走，反正该见的人也都见到了，就是可惜了我这身Dior…  
“来，让我们掌声有请我们的编剧松本润先生，给大家说两句！”喝得面红耳赤的导演敲着杯子吸引了大家的注意力，这下可好，全场的焦点都是深红色的松本润。  
“…呀…这…大家拍摄都辛苦了…没有大家的协力…这个作品是不能如此完美的呈现在观众面前的…再次感谢大家愿意演绎的的作品…嗯…嗯…干杯！”  
松本润硬着头皮讲完了话，举杯的时候甚至还看见樱井翔朝他祝了祝酒。还好过后有人拉着樱井翔说话，松本润看准时机放下酒杯就往门口跑。只是还没出大门口  
“松本润先生吗？请你跟我们走一趟”  
哎？？？什么情况？？？松本迅速被人那黑布蒙住了头，两个壮硕的男人架着他就跑。难道自己招惹了什么黑道势力？警察都干什么去了？没有人管一管吗？光天化日之下抢人吗？松本润想喊出声，可嘴里也被塞了个结结实实。似乎是扔进了车里，开了好一阵子，然后是电梯里温柔的女声“17楼到了”。  
17楼…嗯？17楼？那不是樱井翔买下来偷情那地方吗？  
“唔唔…唔…泥萌…四…应尽那家伙派来的……”  
“松本先生请您安静一点，我们不会伤害你的”壮汉撤下了松本的口塞，却没有拆开他的眼罩。  
“把他塞进去”  
“なになになに你们要把我装哪儿去？喂！有话好说别脱我裤子！”  
松本感受不到光亮，只能感受到自己被强行塞进了一个狭小的空间。而这个狭小的空间里似乎还有其他更占地方的东西和他共存。这群人并没有解开他手上和脚上的束缚，又淅淅索索鼓捣了一阵才离开房间。松本使劲晃头，试图把眼罩甩下来，从和皮肤的触感上来看，是件高级货。绝对不会是绑匪干出来的事。现在他已经越来越相信这是樱井翔搞出来的什么情趣小游戏了。只是有什么事不能先好好说明白再上床来一炮吗？年龄越来越大了，禁不起这么折腾。啧，不自觉地咂了咂舌。既然发现是樱井翔搞的鬼，那就等他来好了。只不过一般在黑暗里呆久了多少能适应一点，辨别出一些东西。怎么自己什么都看不见啊。  
不知道又等了多久才听见门外输密码的声音，那个人鞋跟和瓷砖地面咔嗒咔嗒直响。随即唰的一下打开了灯。松本润使劲眯眼，过了好一会在适应过来突如起来的光明。那人ニコニコ的笑脸就摆在自己面前，隔着一层亚克力板。这无疑吓了松本润一跳，空间狭小又向后撞上背板。樱井翔笑的更开心吗？  
“我的小作家，玩的开心吗？”  
松本这才好好观察了一下自己所在的处境。

这是谁他妈给樱井翔出的主意让他把自己塞进夹娃娃机里的啊！！！！！塞进去就算了！全身上下就只剩了一条内裤啊！！！！

“你…你想干嘛…有话好说，先放我出去。”松本润看了看散落在自己周围的吉祥物玩偶。心想你们有钱人玩的真大。  
“润喜欢那个？”樱井翔并没搭理松本的问话，脱了西装解开手表，从房间里找出一大盒游戏币，如果忽略现在被困在娃娃机里的松本润和不知道为什么会出现在家的娃娃机的话，樱井翔倒真像是个想一展身手抓个娃娃的人。“疯梨精吗？好嘞，一发就抓中吧”  
樱井气势满满地投了币挪动操控杆，可从里面看，樱井翔操控的抓手根本就是冲着玩偶来的，而是松本润胸前的两颗红果。此刻松本手被向后绑着，越想躲开那个东西越是把自己送上前去。“梆”的一下樱井翔按下了按钮，夹子的三只爪刚好从他胸前划过最后聚集在那一点凸起上，稍微使了些力向上提起，最后肯定是拿不下来的。但微凉的夹子抚过松本润的时候还是让他有如电击一般颤栗了一下。樱井翔把松本微小的变化都看在眼里，手里的硬币一个接着一个投进机器，抓手一处一处扫过松本润的前胸、喉结和腿根。箱子里很闷，虽然留了通风口，再加上樱井翔的挑逗，松本润身上很快就生了一层薄汗。樱井翔看着松本腿间的欲望一点一点撑起，前发也被汗水打湿，决定玩上最后一次就把人放出来。  
“呐，最后一次要抓哪里呢？就，下面那一包好了”  
樱井熟练地挪动操控杆，对准了松本下面的凸起按了下去。夹子从善如流的落下，然后，一根爪勾住了松本的阴囊，恰好从两颗中间划上去，松本润抑制不住地从嘴里溢出一声娇喘；另两根吊住了松本的的内裤边缘，把内裤拉开了一个口子，里面的春光也一览无余地展现在樱井翔眼里。夹子向上吊起，夹子浅浅夹住了松本的阴茎使其向上，如果按照几率算，这次应该是能抓住玩偶的那一次，抓手拽着阴茎向上捋了一会儿，确定无法提上来才松手。被放下来的阳具在弹力内裤里卡住让松本觉得很难受，他很清楚身后早就湿的一塌糊涂，信息素也浓密起来，这箱子这么小，他不信樱井翔闻不着。  
“唔…樱井翔…翔くん…你让我出来…”  
“呐…小润要不要告诉我为什么那天从我身边走掉啊…”  
“…你先放我出来…唔…翔くん里面好闷…”

樱井翔这才笑呵呵地拿了钥匙打开侧门，拽着松本的腿把他抱了出来放在床上。那景色实在称不上太好，手和脚都被绑住，身下又湿答答一片，不想坐在上面只能侧躺着小声啜泣   
“呜…樱井翔你快把我解开…”  
樱井翔看着人一抱出来就变得哭唧唧了，意识到自己可能是玩大了，干劲连声迎着找来剪刀，把松本身上的束缚都剪开，揉着松本被勒出来的红痕心疼得很，心想这群人怎么下手没个轻重的。赶紧把松本润抱到怀里哄着  
“不哭不哭，是我不好吓到你了…现在可以告诉我为什么离开我了嘛？”  
松本润就算被他擦着眼泪抱在怀里也泄不了气，转头对着樱井翔的肩膀就咬了下去。樱井翔也没生气，摸着他的小卷毛哄着。  
“…是因为…是因为喜欢上翔くん了啊…”  
“…可是这对翔くん的妻子很不公平…所以我要离开…反正我也…”  
“你也什么…你也目的不纯？”  
樱井翔接上了松本润没有勇气说完的话  
“什么？翔くん你看了？”  
“嗯…我觉得…润写的…还不够到位…”  
“我亲你的时候…唔…”樱井翔吻上了松本，嘴唇上还有刚流下来的眼泪的咸咸的味道，遂即撬开了松本的牙关，舌尖强势地探寻不让松本有躲的机会，只得任由它游走。松本被放开的时候还有些喘不过气。樱井翔倒是好整以暇“我亲你的时候…是要伸舌头的…”

“啊…翔くん…轻点…啊……”  
这是樱井翔和松本润做爱最规矩的一次，没用道具没选姿势。樱井翔就这么把松本润压在身下奋力耕耘。松本润身后分泌的爱液早就在樱井翔的撞击下被打成黏黏糊糊的泡沫状。而松本润还在不停的往外分泌，有几次樱井翔差点滑的掉出来。  
“小润怎么能这么湿…一直都没做吧…真是个乖孩子…”樱井翔暂时拔了出来，后穴一时没法收缩，还维持着一个小洞的样子。樱井手指伸进去捞了一把给松本看，那液体顺着樱井的手指往下淌，滴在松本润前胸上。松本忍受不了突然抽出去的空虚  
“…翔くん先进来…给我再说…”  
樱井翔一边重新插了进去，一边把手里的爱液抹在松本润乳尖。  
“刚才不还叫我轻一点…”  
松本润使劲夹了他一下，樱井哎呦一声，看着身下面色潮红但还一脸得意的人，俯身亲了上去“看了还有力气啊…”

“啊…嗯…不行…翔くん我没力气了…”  
“不行了…啊啊啊啊…不要只顶那里啊…”  
“不行…翔くん不能射进去…不行…啊…”  
樱井发现自己顶开了松本的生殖腔的时候，毫不犹豫地选择挤进去成结。  
“没关系…松本润…因为我也爱你…”  
“もも和我是假结婚的。这丫头有心上人，可惜没追回来。”  
“所以这次我想找个人真结婚了…”  
“松本润啊…虽然现在求婚有点晚了…但你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“我可不愿意再一次醒来却看不见你了”

松本润整个人抱在樱井翔身上，后颈就露在樱井翔嘴边。也不知道他哪儿来的自制力讲这么对话。  
“好啰嗦啊你，要咬就快咬啊，我伸脖子很累的。”


End file.
